


Keep The Nightmares Away

by FanfictionForYou



Series: Howling at a Blue Moon [29]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionForYou/pseuds/FanfictionForYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek talks in his sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep The Nightmares Away

**Prompt:**    Derek talks in his sleep.  Sterek, hurt/comfort   
**Title:**   Keep the Nightmares Away  
 **Rating:**   T  
 **Pairing:**   Derek/Stiles  
 **Fandom:**   Teen Wolf  
 **Note:**   None

 

_The heat of the distant flames licked at his skin.  The fire burned brightly in the darkness.  He could still hear screaming.  People were still alive inside of the inferno that had become of his home._

_He could hear the distant sound of sirens as the police and fire departments sped to the scene.  They wouldn’t arrive in time though._

_There was a loud crash as part of the roof caved in.  He was running towards the house only to be tackled to the ground by his sister._

_“No, Derek…you’ll die in there!”_

_“NO!  Let me go!  I have to save them!”_

_Tears were pouring down his face as he fought against his sister’s stronger hold._

_“They’re still alive in there!”_

_“There is no time, Derek!”_

_He struggled against her but he was growing weaker as the screams began dying away._

_“MOM!  DAD!”_

_The front door burst open and his uncle Peter stumbled out, body on fire.  He fell to the ground and Laura finally let him go to run over to their uncle and put out the fire that was consuming him before pulling him away from the flames._

_***  
  
_ “No…lemme go…have ta save ‘em.”

Stiles slipped into his bedroom to find Derek already asleep.  He had been home late after going to a party for the lacrosse team winning the championship.  Derek had taken to spending the night with him since the two had become a couple.

Stiles moved closer only to see tears wetting Derek’s cheeks.  He could hear small whimpers slipping from the wolf’s lips.

“M…mom.  D…Dad…..”

Derek made a sound that was close to a scream as he tossed and turned.  Stiles made his way over to Derek and slipped into the bed beside him beneath the covers.  He wrapped his arms around Derek tightly and whispered softly in his ear.

“It’s okay.  You’re okay Derek.  I’m here.”

Derek’s eyes opened slowly.  He looked at Stiles with blurry eyes before burring his head in the teen’s shoulder and bursting into tears for the first time since the fateful night that took his family.


End file.
